The Big Bad Wolf
by vincehighwind
Summary: Just a little story that takes place sometime after "Unmasking Batman". Bruce is working on paperwork when the Joker wants to play. Yaoi, Lemon, and Seme!Joker
1. My, What Big Teeth You Have

"Why hello, beautiful…"

Bruce had been looking through some paperwork, when he heard the pick-up line being thrown his way. Smiling at the cheesiness of it, he turned towards his lover who was leaning against the bedroom door.

Pushing himself from the doorway, the scarred man sauntered over to the younger man, obviously trying to look sexy, but in a funny kind of way. He wouldn't be the Joker if he didn't, well… joke.

"What brings such a fine specimen like your self to these parts of the woods?" The clown asked, sitting himself on the bed. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to play along, the businessman replied, "I was just trying to find my way to Grand Mama's house."

Smirking, the Joker got up from the bed and put his arms around the other man's waist. "Well, we wouldn't want you getting lost now, would we?" Smiling even more, Bruce pretended to try to get away from the other man's touch.

"Oh, but I was told to never talk to strangers…" The billionaire replied, putting a hand to his forehead as if he was about to faint. Snickering, the scarred man leaned in closer, whispering, "But I can't be a stranger…"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I'm a wolf." The older man announced, snapping his teeth in front of the other's face. Laughing, the taller man ran over to the bed, keeping up his act. "Oh no, what ever am I going to do?!"

Smirking playfully, the Joker followed his lover and pushed him on the bed, going down with him. "There's nothing you can do now! You'll never escape from me!" Both of them were laughing now, enjoying their little game.

"My, what big teeth you have." Bruce remarked, placing a hand on one scarred cheek, eyes hooded and a light pink blush forming across the bridge of his nose. The older man's eyes became hooded as well, leaning forward, he whispered, "All the better to eat you with…"

Taking an ear lobe into his mouth, the Joker started to suckle, making the man beneath him moan. While doing that, the scarred man also put his hand underneath the business shirt that his younger lover was wearing, until he found a nipple.

Gasping, Bruce arched into the touch, wanting to feel more contact. The Joker smirked, starting to tweak the nub, remembering how sensitive his partner's nipples were. "_Ha_, Jack…" Bruce gasped out, using his lover's given name.

Putting both hands underneath the shirt, the older man lifted the shirt off the other man, immediately latching his mouth onto a pink nub, using his free hand to play with the other.

"Gah!" The younger man exclaimed, placing his hands on the other man's head, running his fingers through the blond tresses. Leaning back, the Joker licked his lips. "You taste good."

This made Bruce blush deeper. Smiling, the clown leaned down and took the other's lips in a kiss. They started to do battle with each other's tongues, the older man tugging at his tie. Straitening, the scarred man removed his vest and shirt, showing off a (surprisingly) muscular chest.

Bruce couldn't help, but lick his lips at the sight, but his attention was drawn else where as felt clever fingers undoing the button to his slacks. Looking up into his lover's face, the Joker slid the pants down, the businessman's boxers going with them.

Being nude and under his partner's appreciative gaze made Bruce feel vulnerable, but he loved that feeling. Reaching out, the scarred man ran his hand from the built chest to his lower stomach, right above his hard cock.

"Beautiful…" The man whispered, drinking in the sight of his younger lover for all it was worth. However, the billionaire couldn't help but whimper after too long of a period of time without getting any physical attention.

Snapping back to reality, the clown smiled, "Sorry baby, I couldn't help myself." Finally, removing the last of his own clothing, the Joker got into the bed with his lover, leaning over him.

Lowering him self until he was level with younger man's cock, but when he reached out to take need that was in between his lover's legs a hand reached down and stopped him. The scarred man looked up to Bruce's face, a quizzical look on his own.

The billionaire had his eyes adverted, furiously blushing. "I-I want to…. return the favor…" The Joker's eyes widened at this statement, pulling him self up so that he could look at his lover's face better.

"You sure, baby?" The clown asked, wanting to go through with it, but not if Bruce wasn't ready. The younger man turned his head towards the other's face, looking him straight in the eye. "Yes."


	2. All the Better to Eat You With

The scarred man could see that the other wasn't lying, his ability to read a person uncanny. Lying on his back, the Joker offered himself to his lover, giving him a comforting smile.

Bruce couldn't help the shivers going through his body. The clown and he had been lovers for a while now, but he had never actually pleasured his partner this way.

Sure, he would think about it, what it would feel like with his lover's big cock in his mouth, the scarred man petting his hair, praising him.

Oh, ok! So he had imagined it in detail, but it still was new to him, so of course he was scared! He lowered his face close to the other's erection, feeling the heat come off it. Blushing, the man leaned forward, sticking out his tongue and giving it a little lick, definitely not enough to really do anything.

But, the Joker was surprisingly patient. He brought a hand down and stroked his younger lover's hair, trying to comfort him. Bruce then slowly took the head into his mouth, finding it hard not to moan, finding that he loved the feeling of the head against his tongue.

"Nnngh! That's it baby…" The scarred man husked, feeling great pleasure, even if his cock was aching for something more. He didn't want to rush his partner he could handle it.

Finding that he was breathing had picked up, Bruce pulled back and licked the head again, only this time with his whole tongue. Groaning, the clown couldn't help but feel more aroused at the sight of his lover's enthusiasm.

Taking in a bit more of the cock, the billionaire started to bob his head somewhat. It felt so good that the Joker tried everything in his power not to take the younger man's head and thrust it down further.

Pulling back, the taller man licked up the shaft, not able to hold back his moan, as did so. The scarred man looked down into his younger lover's face, noticing that the usual pink of the blush on the other's face had turned red.

He loved that; he loved the enthusiasm that the billionaire showed as well, so much so that he found it hard to hold back on cumming. However, the scarred man held back, wanting this to last a bit longer.

Taking in as much of the cock as he thought he could handle, the younger man started to bob his head again, moaning. The vibrations that it sent through the other man' s shaft, made it so the clown couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ah, baby! I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing that, Bruce quickly pulled away, not quite ready to have to swallow anything. The scarred man yelled out, cum spurting out onto the other's chest, which was still leaning over him.

Collapsing, the Joker panted, his eyes shut as the orgasm ran out of his system. After a while, the scarred man opened one eye to see that his lover was still covered in cum. Sitting up, he leaned in and licked the semen off.

The billionaire moaned, falling back with lover still on him, making a repeat of what happened earlier. After having licked off everything, especially the nipples that had probably didn't need to have been so long to actually clean off, the scarred man smirked, pulling himself up to the other's face.

"Like I said earlier, all the better to eat you with…"

Bruce couldn't help but blush once again.


End file.
